Second Try - LeviHan
by thesatanicsix
Summary: Levi decides it's time to give romance a second try and works up the courage to ask Hanji out. But what happens when they get a little too drunk? Rated T. Fluffy but also Angst.


Second Try - LeviHan

By **Nemi-Chan** from the satanicsix writing group~

*SPOILERS INCLUDED*I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN*

**Nemi's Note**: Hello! This is a fluff fanfic for the Attack on Titan pairing "LeviHan" or Levi x Hanji. I'll be including some depressing crap ('cuz Attack on Titan… some sadness has to be incorporated, eh?) but, aye, this is a fluff fic so some cute shit for y'all will definitely be added. Unless a fluffy yet angst fic is a thing, then this is that. Rated T for swearing and some other things. ^_^ Enjoy~

The slammed behind Levi as he slumped in his chair and lowered his head. The death of his squad had taken quite a toll on him. He breathed in and out shakily then mumbled under his breath, "Godammit… what is this.. 'caring' shit I'm feeli-" He paused. "Feeling… I have to eliminate that. Even more than I already have." He chuckled under his breath, slightly maniacally. He rubbed his hand across his forehead and twisted in his chair to face the window. Outside, Hanji was waving her hands yelling about something (titans, Levi was sure) as Moblit, Eren and a few others backed away nervously. _Tch, she sure is crazy,_ Levi thought. He was amused with her ranting and his mind wandered from all the tragedy going on around him. _Hanji sure is something else,_ he thought, pondering how she had such an upbeat attitude through all of this hell. "Fuck me… why I am I thinking about… _women _at this time… Why I am I _feeling, _dammit!" Levi shook his head and brought his palm to his forehead, twisting in his chair to face the table. He was still for a moment before glancing out the window again. _Maybe…? _He thought. _No… not now… not after what happened with Petra. _Levi winced at the thought of her name. It hurt like hell. He frowned after a moment before speaking out loud, "I should really move past that," he sighed as he headed for the door. _Maybe I should give this whole 'romance' thing a second try?_

Outside, Hanji had finished her rant and she ran to the tables they had outside of the quarters. The squad leader frantically scrawled notes of her newest ideas across her notebook. _Fascinating! They are such interesting creatures, _she thought. She heard the slamming of a door and looked up to see Corporal Levi coming toward her. He had an the weirdest look on his face… like he was nervous about something, maybe? Hanji giggled, "What's a' matter, Corporal? Something wrong?" She smiled in amusement. Levi turned bright red, and Hanji raised her eyebrows. The Corporal was acting unusual and it was funny as hell. "Hanji… will you.. eh.." He paused. "Yeah, what is it Levi?" Hanji said, sensing something was off. "Will you… um… help me… unload the wagons?" He said. Hanji nodded, "Sure. No problem." As he walked away. _That was awfully hard for him to say, especially since he's a pretty well spoken guy,_ she thought, _I wonder what's up with him today?_

Levi went back in the quarters and into his office and leaned his head against the wall. "I fucked up, I really fucked up…" He said out loud. _Maybe I'll have to give asking her out a second try too, _the Corporal thought. _But she's never shown any romantic interest, and she'll probably reject m-_ He slapped his hand on the desk. "Gotta stop thinking like that," he muttered. _Second try, right? _ Levi thought as he headed out again. The door of the quarters opened once more as Levi headed over to Hanji's table. He passed Eren and narrowed his eyes at the brat, usual routine. As the Corporal neared Hanji's table he got that new, nervous feeling again. The squad leader looked up at him. "Hmm? You're back?" She questioned. "Look, shitty glas-" He paused and took a breath. "Hanji." Levi said firmly, looking down at the sitting woman. "Will you… will you go out with me tomorrow night? At the tavern down the road?" He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks, a rare sight to Hanji. She blinked and blushed as well, then smiled and said, "Of course Levi! Thank you for asking me." _Thank goodness, she said yes!_ thought the Corporal. "So, meet you outside the quarters tomorrow at 7?" "No problem!"

The next night it was an hour before the date and both Levi and Hanji were getting ready. Levi stared at his clothes with frustration. "What the fuck am I supposed to wear on this anyway?" He said, pissed at why he never thought about this earlier. He asked Erwin why and the Commander gave him advice although he was obviously amused. Levi ended up wearing a gray collared shirt with dark pants. Hanji, down in her quarters pulled out a short and casual purple dress. "I guess I finally have a use for this thing," she muttered. Both squad leader and Corporal were equally nervous as 7 o'clock neared. Hanji was walking toward the front of the quarters just as Levi came outside. "Hello Levi!" She waved and he turned around and looked at her. _Damn, the crazy woman is actually quite beautiful, _he thought. She ran up to him. "Hey Hanji, you look… good." He squinted at her purple dress. _Was that right to say?_ He wondered.

"Thanks! Let's go now!" Hanji said excitedly and ran a bit ahead of Levi. "Come on, hurry up!" She yelled at him. Levi raised his eyebrows and ran after her. He was feeling pretty happy, something that he hadn't felt for a very long time.

At the bar they talked for a while (Hanji had her share of gossip about basically every person in Survey Corps) and ordered drinks… and more drinks. Both Hanji and Levi really downed the alcohol fast. Soon, the two were drunk as hell. "Ssso Hanji," Levi slurred a bit. "Why do you l-like titans sssoo much?" Hanji blinked heavily. "We been over this. They are fasc-facsin- fascscasinationing creatures." She replied and raised her eyebrows. Their shots arrived and they both chugged 'em at once. Levi leaned back and laughed creepily. "More?" Hanji whispered and giggled like they were not aloud to talk. Levi nodded. "Hey, you… you lady. I bet I have m-more kills than you." "Yeah!?" Hanji banged her fist on the table. "An' how many izzz that you ass?!" Levi shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I dunno like… Four whole titans." Hanji gasped and whispered to herself, "Four?" Then louder. "FOUR WHOLE TITANS?" Levi smirked and nodded. "I tol' you I had more." Hanji crossed her arms. "Yeah!? Well bitch! You're a virgin an' I'm not so hah!" Levi gasped and put his hand over his heart. "ME!? You're the virgin! Who did you frick frack with anyway?" By now they were getting some looks. Hanji crossed her arms. "None of your business!" "Tell me!" Levi pleaded. "NO!" "TELL ME!" "NO!" "Please!?" Hanji took a big drink of her beer and sighed. "Fine I'm a virgin! And so are you!" Levi looked down. "Fine I'm a virgin too I guess." They sounded like little kids. Hanji narrowed her eyes and scanned the room at all the people staring at them. "Let's leave," She told Levi as she awkwardly stumbled from her stool. Levi payed drearily and wandered across the bar until he found the door. Now all they had to do was find their way home.

Hanji hooked her arm with Levi and they walked across the crumbling street. Levi didn't protest. They walked (or stumbled) in silence for a while until Hanji spoke up. "I can't wait until th-this is all over. Ssso everyone can be happy." She said and looked at Levi. "Happy…" Levi muttered. "I am happy." Hanji nodded. "That's good. But I mean everyone. I want everyone to be happy." Levi looked up at her quizzically. _How can she care about others so much?_ He wondered. "Hanji, you're p-pretty amazing." Levi said, speaking his thoughts aloud. "You think ssssoo?" She said. Levi nodded and looked her. _Kiss? Kiss her? _His drunk mind thought. He didn't really think that through before his muscles took over and he kissed her (he had to go on his tip toes a bit). Time stood still for that five seconds, and that was the last memory of the night the two of them had.

The next morning. Levi blinked and opened his eyes drearily. He has an headache straight from hell and he felt like pure shit. He turned his head and saw… Hanji? But where were they? He looked straight up and saw green leaves. He sat up. Him and Hanji were laying under his jacket under a tree. _What happened last night? _He wondered. He remembered drinking at the bar and.. Levi's eyes widened. _Did I really kiss her? I sure hope she was okay with that… _He felt a hand on his arm. I sleeping Hanji had grabbed his arm. "Waiiit…" She whispered in her sleep. Levi looked at her, puzzled. His head hurt so bad it was painful to think, so the Corporal gave in and lay back down beside Hanji. _I guess the second try was worth it, _Levi thought. He was about to drift off to sleep when suddenly he realized… they were both naked.

**Nemi's Note: **Hehe unexpected ending! I hope you liked this short fic! Please leave reviews on what you think! Check out my writing group, satanicsix6. Our writers do all sorts of stories! xNemi-Chan


End file.
